Ranked Missions Board
In the organised society of the Tokyo Bay, Students are given missions (任務, ninmu) depending on their rank. The missions are categorised in five ranks, based on the mission's possible danger or level of importance. Depending on the importance and nature of the mission, failure could result in variable consequences. As such, certain villages put missions to a higher priority than others, as Shiretsuna would choose accomplishing missions over the lives of their comrades, Iwagakure Would follow orders even if it means death. Ranked Missions *'D-rank' - assigned to those fresh to the Academy. They pose almost no risk to the students life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. The reward for a D-rank mission is between five thousand and fifty thousand Euros. *'C-rank' - assigned to more experienced students. They are missions with no combat. Examples are, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between thirty thousand and 100 thousand Euros. *'B-rank' - assigned to experienced students. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with others. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing others. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand euros. *'A-rank' - assigned to Insigns, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing enemy forces. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million Euros *'S-rank' - assigned to experienced Exceeds, and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. The reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million Euros. Missions Mission Layout Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU and Town/Place) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( D-Rank to S-Rank) DOA: ( Dead or alive only with missions that require combat) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: ''Golden Beak The golden beak is a famous pet, to a very famous celerbrity known as selen banks. Selen is always seen on the spot light with her golden beaked bird right on her left shoulder, and has been noted to never leave or arrive ont he scene without it. Tradgedy struck however, as the bird ran away for some reason! She has lost the bird for about a week now, and hasn't been able to properly find where the bird was. As such she's offering quite a reward for anyone who can track down and find her beloved pet. Selen's last location was near the park in New Tokyo. This wouldn't be such an issue if the park in new tokyo wasn't 2 city blocks long an wide. Good luck students Location: New Tokyo Reward: 100,000 eruos LoU: C-Rank The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Toddler Tussle If you wanna kids in this day and age, you have to learn how to handle yourself first and foremost. Second you need to make the wise decision to NOT have kids in the first damn place. In this case, I'm going out for the night, and i might be back the morning or afternoon, depends on my ahem...."escapades". In any case, I need you to watch my little tycoons for the night: mimi and mike. They both have enhanced sensory systems, and their only 6 years old, but smart as whips. Every baby sitter i get either ends up quitting in the middle of the job or being driven off but hopefully you academny kids can make a damn difference. Everything you needs in the kitchen, so have fun. Make sure they go to bed at 9:00 and lock the door...they'll get hungry but their not allowed to eat after 9...o...clock. if they eat so much as a crumb well...just make sure they're in bed in time. Location: Brick Wall Fortress Reward: 5,000 euros LoU D-Rank The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Kane & Abel This particular mission is not for those unproperly trained in combat. it looks like the Saints of Juda, are up to yet antoher escapade invovling some form of reference to mythology or something of the sort. A hooded man has been noted to be seen at a theme park near New Yokohama. It's supposedly a fight club, where a pair of people are forced to fight an KILL other pairs of people. This hasn't been turne into the authorties yet, because people actually gamble and make money of off this illegal endevour. However there is always a twist at the end: it's said that at the very end of it all the two fighters must eventually pit themselves against one another. As during the bouts, each person is individually judged, and what often happens is that one will get jelous of the other thorugh the longevity of the match and in turn cause the two allies to fight. There is always only one winner. Location: New Yokohama Reward: 5,000 euros LoU B-Rank The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Freedom Ant' Free Recent reports have come in, that somewhere along the outskirts of New Kanazawa, it's been rumored that there are a group of Exceeds and Insigns actually being held captive. Supposedly the cover up is that these E-symdrome users are "employed' to work all day and night on this particuar plantation, under the rule of the head of the farm, who's never once been seen in the light of day. The "employees" refer to him as "Messiah" but even they have no clue what he looks like. He does have what looks like an advisor who dieshes out orders in his doing, but he won't reveal any details about the "Messiah" either. The quest behind this, is that it's obvious these people are living in poor and unfair condiditons, and being held against their will, and this messaih person refuses to let them go. In a plant where people are being forced into labor, to build what look more like monuments than farm land, something is diffenty not right with this scenario. Find out what it is, and get these people released from their captivity, if indeed that is what it is. Location: New Kanazawa Reward: 150,000 euros LoU: B-Rank DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Completed: Race For Time! Well if you're reading this then, more than likely you're already behind! There's a guy going around town challenging people to street races! He has one of the fastest and latest car models i've ever seen, but clearly his cars been modded right? The way the turns handle, the way the car accelerates, it's just rediculous! How can one car be that suited up?! Add the fact that he has his own personal mechanic and something has to be off with that car. Has to be. None the less, the drivers names Benny the jet. If and IF you can catch up to him, find out what's up with that car. Hell if you beat the guy in a race, i'll double whatever you're getting paid, I just want him and his illegal ass car off of my streets! Location: Backstreets of New Tokyo and where ever else he might be Reward: 30,000 Euros LoU C-Rank The Mission Takers: Yumi Ikeda , Cyan Asagawa, & Akira Tetsusiaga Completed: Sky Dive For the Prize! Welcome one and all! It's the annual free sky diving lessons day! This day is held in memeory of one of the best pilots Japan has ever seen: Tanimoto Hazuki! In his old age he still enjoyed wathcing planes soar over the skies and people got more adjusted to sky diving so why not fuse the two? This year however, we've got some real nut jobs and rumors of bombs being snuck on to some of the planes have begiun to spin around the area...hopefully those Saints don't have anything with it. However I can't be to sure! I-if i could just get a couple of students, Exceeds or strong insgins, to ride on some of the plans and manage things, you know check everyone out, this will put me at sooooo much ease. Please! This day can't be ruined! Location: New Nagoya Reward: 150,000 LoU B-Rank The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: King of The Ring! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You think your so TOUGH? You academy students don't know the meaning of the word. You're all pampered! spoiled! Sheltered in your cozy litte dorms and class rooms! you don't know the reality of danger, until you've stepped into my circut! None of those bull shit E-Syndrome powers here unless I permit it! HA! cut you short didn't I? Nope this is pure, raw, combat! Fighting your opponent til their knees can't bend, and their spines are out of allignment! The rules are simple, you simpletone, you know you wanna step in don't cha? You fight in three rounds, and the fourth round you fight our champion, simply entitled "King Debo." King Debo never loses! He is the true spirit of the fighting world,but you chumps might as well keep pissing your pants and running home to your mothers! SO HE CAN BEAT HER UP TO! HAHAHA! YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES? GET IN HERE SHIT STAIN AND MAKE SOME FUCKING MONEY WITH YOUR KNUCKLES! PUT UP OR SHUT UP! Location: New Nagoya Reward: 150,000 LoU B-Rank The Mission Takers: Akira Tetsusiaga Connor Ryogi, Kage Anoki Completed: The Plant that Blooms In The Moonlight'' Hello. My request of you this evening is...quite odd. See this is more of a ghost story than anything. In new Yokohama, theres a feild beside the old prisoin that used to be there before they constructed brick wall. It sits in a spot, where even in direct sunlight, the looming and creepy dead tree tops shade it in a dark light shadow that keeps it from coming to any form of light. The main concern is at midnight. The feild of white flowers that were planted there for each prisoner that died in the facility, which is mainly why there are so many flowers to begin with. When the phase of the moon has hit it's hightest peak for that night, an errie supernatural moaning can be heard. Nothing happenes seemingly, but some peope report that they can see hands, poking from beneath the flowers. the moans of these hands poking up sound like erries cries of pain and lonelieness. The hands themselves look rotten and old, decrepit flesh...but in an hour they disapear and all remains well and calm. Being one who plans to do something with this space, I can't have any hauntings. An exorcisim, or vanquishing of the ghostly figure there is needed. Please assist. Location: New Yokohama Reward: 150,000 LoU B-Rank The Mission Takers: Cyan Asagawa & Milisa Istigar Completed: Category:Mission Category:Jobs Category:Information